Deidara's clothes
by mynewbeginning
Summary: Crack fic. Rated M for Hidan's mouth. All Deidara wanted to do was to get Tobi out of his clothes. What happened next was something he did not expect.


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did though**

"La di da di dum"

Deidara stopped on his trek to his room to stare at the wooden door to his left.

"La di da di dum"

Deidara's eye twitched as he walked closer to the door, inexplicably pulled by the sound. Before he was able to put his head against the door to listen, it suddenly swung open revealing a very enthusiastic Tobi.

"Sempai!"

Deidara's eye twitched at the volume the masked nin used, mentally imagining ways he could torture the other into silence.

"What are you doing outside Tobi's room Sempai?"

Deidara's eye stopped twitching as he was able to return to sanity at the sound of the sickeningly sweet voice. He eyed his partner up and down before saying

"What the hell are you wearing, un?"

"Do you like it Sempai?" and Tobi twirled around to let Deidara see his whole outfit. Realization dawned on the blonde bomber as he looked his partner up and down.

"Why the hell are you wearing my clothes, un?"

Tobi started sweating at the murderous glare being directed at him by his Sempai.

"Well, you see Sempai, Tobi's clothes are all dirty so he cleaned them and put them to dry. Then, Tobi realized that he had no more clothes and it was okay with Tobi but then Pein-sama said Tobi should not walk around in his birthday suit so he suggested that Tobi should borrow Sempai's clothes."

Tobi paused to get some air into his lungs. He had said his reason in a single breath because he was starting to get afraid of the growing tick mark of annoyance on the blonde's face.

'I am going to kill Pein-sama. I don't care if he's the leader, un. I'm going to blow him up, un!'

"Sempai?"

Dei was pulled from his inner rant by his partner's voice.

"Get out of those clothes Tobi, un!"

Deidara wanted desperately to have Tobi out of and away from his clothes. 'That man-child would probably get his icky _Tobi-ness_ all over my clothes un!' However, Deidara could not have foreseen what Tobi answered to his demand.

"I'd prefer it if you were the one to take them off of me Sempai." Tobi said in a surprisingly masculine and sultry voice.

Deidara's jaw dropped as his mind struggled to process what Tobi has just said. Growing steadily red in the face, the explosion loving blonde reached into his clay pouch and started molding furiously.

"I'll just blow them off of you, un!" as he threw a clay spider at the lollipop masked nin.

He was stopped from raising his fingers and yelling 'Katsu!' when his partner said

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Sempai. But.." and the lollipop man stepped forward as he purred "..that's so kinky.."

Deidara grew an even brighter shade of red as he yelled "Katsu!"

After the smoke had cleared from the bang caused by his art, Deidara was able to see his partner with charred bits of clothing hanging from his frame. Strangely though, his mask was intact. Before Deidara could think of how that was even possible given the level of his explosion, the man-child in front of him started giving him a once-over while saying

"I didn't know you were that eager Sempai." in the same sultry voice he had used earlier.

Due to Tobi's roaming eye, Deidara looked down at himself only to find out that the explosion had burnt off all his clothes as well. He was now standing in front of a very creepy Tobi stark naked.

"What do you say to continuing this in my room, Sempai?" the masked nin purred while giving a wink to the flustered blonde.

Deidara just gawked at him before turning around and running away, almost colliding with Hidan.

"Watch where the fuck you're going blondie! Hey… Wait a minute…Why are you…" but the blonde was long gone. The Jashinist blinked and continued on his way before noticing an equally naked Tobi.

"Hi Hidan-sempai!"

"Why the fuck are you naked?"

"Tobi just wanted to feel free and airy Sempai" Tobi answered while bouncing around. Hidan just stared at him before walking past and muttering

"Stupid organization.. Shouldn't have joined in the first place…"

Tobi chuckled before walking back into his room and taking off his mask. "That's what you get for always insulting and making fun of me…Sempai" Madara growled as he turned to his closet and started to put some clothes back on.

**A/N: Can you believe that I got the idea for this while staring at my Hello Kitty bedspread. I was getting frustrated by the fact that I couldn't sleep (insomnia..huhu) and was staring at my bedspread when I suddenly thought 'What if Tobi really like Hello Kitty?'. I was initially gonna make Tobi wear a Hello Kitty outfit but then the idea of him wearing Dei's clothes and being seductive popped into my head. And, ladies and gentlemen, this was born.**

**Itachi says to review! (-/_\-)**


End file.
